conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:190.140.250.173
Hii Erick, i don't know if this has the potential to reach you but i'd just like to say you are welcome back here. As you always were. Its been nearly 3 years since you left and to be honest i'm glad to see you... this wiki is more or less dying and having you and your work here would likely be a massive boost. If you do return though the only condition i will set is that everything on this site must go through a democratic vote before being enacted. The days of complete bureaucratic control are over. If you do chose to return, and hold steady to the aforementioned, i will be more than willing to let you take the position of bureaucrat by my side. Flamefang 22:32, December 13, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Uh, three years?? I actually think I left wikia in march 2009, but it may have been earlier, but not three years, I am sure not three years :) well may be it was that I had temporaly moved my articles to another wikia until march and then finally out of wikia itself to yourwiki, another wiki-like farm that closed some months ago due to null activity. I got news of the new oasis skin and wanted to check it myself and was like OH MY NOES I CANT EVEN FIND THE HISTORY LINK WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO IS IT A WIKI OR SOME SORT OF BILLBOARD WITH NEON LIGHTS, lol, well I knew it was going to happen after the treatment they gave to the Monaco skin in 2008. I just came to say sorry for any problem i could have caused to you, I really didnt know what to tell you, you know it all had mixed the problems with the skin and a problem we had in illogicopedia, and then conlang, and the fact that people wanted to change what the wiki I created was about when their option was as simple as submitting their works to the other creative wikis (come one they were like 24 creative wikis they all for every single taste) that did accept the content, and i would have happily helped to move it, well it all exploded lol about becoming bureacreut again... I think I have caused enough problems here and I have had enough problems with the wikia staff with them removing me as admin from another wiki without further explanation (around the time I left) so I dont think I would be a help at all, furthermore I hate the new skin and from what I have seen wikia is treating the creative wikis now like garbage 22:58, December 13, 2010 (UTC) May be I am not made for wikis, you know, I like strictly organized themes following strict rules for submittied material, I am some sort of control freak lol 23:15, December 13, 2010 (UTC) this edit here by Golden eagle makes it self-evident: http://conmyth.wikia.com/index.php?title=Talk:Kaile/Archive_1&oldid=7665 But anyways, it does not matter now 10:01, December 14, 2010 (UTC) may be it was an error having coming back now, I just check and I left in january this wikia, and finally all the wikia in march 2009, so it has been two years, wow how time happens adn well it looks like everything has stayed the same except the skin... well I am going now I think the only conclusion I can get from all of this is that wikis are not my thing 13:14, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Juts to wish you look with this wiki :) BTW the other wiki is still alive http://confan.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:RecentChanges&days=30 if you manage to get an agreement about policies with them then you may want to merge them, after all the only thing that made confan and this wiki different was my issue with copypasta images 13:29, December 14, 2010 (UTC)